Violet Hill
by Jackidy
Summary: Gilbert realised something in that run down pub in Wales, He and the Welsh nation were more identical then he first thought. Almost mirror images. For Jessi D. Prussia x Wales.


Title: Violet Hill

Rating: T

Pairings: Prussia x Wales, implied Fritz x Prussia and Glyndwr x Wales, implied Germany x England

Summery: Gilbert realised something in that run down pub in Wales, He and the Welsh nation were more identical then he first thought. Almost mirror images. For Jessi D

Xxxxxx

The glass of long since gone warm beer sat in his relaxed grip, the Welsh man half heartedly glaring at the German opposite him vaguely wondering how he had ended up going for a drink with the other who was continuing to down the beer like it was water. Well he was German. "You still haven't explained to me why the fuck I am here yet kraut" Wales hissed, taking a swig of his warm Stella.

"Because 1, I couldn't find your two older brothers and 2, we both have arseholes for little brothers" Gilbert explained pointing at Aeron who just glared harder but gave a grunt of agreement. Arthur was, is and would forever be an arsehole. "They were better and cuter when they were younger"

"Amen to that" Aeron smirked and the silence resumed as fresh pints of beer were placed in front of them by the barmaid, she smiled shyly at the men who simply gave a brief smile of thanks as she scuttled off rather red faced.

"_Beware of Wales, Christ Jesus must us keep, that it make not our child's child weep, nor us also, if so go this way, By unwariness; since that many a day, men have been afraid of there rebellion_" Aeron half whispered half sung in his native tongue sadly, Gilbert staring at him curiously perplexed by the language. "Prince Glyndwr of Wales, may he live forever"

"Prince Glyndwr?" Gilbert asked and Aeron simply stared at the Prussian like he was crazy, before taking a long swig of his fresh cool beer. Aeron pondered over something before an almost shy grin spread across his lips.

"The guy who raised the red dragon and gave Arthur and that fucker of a king he had a bit of trouble during the 1400's" Aeron grinned, putting his beer on the near by torn coaster and stared out of the condensation coated windows with the soft pattering of rain against the thick windows. "Aye those were the days, but those English bastards killed him, though Arthur'll never say it I know they did" Aeron spat bitterly.

Gilbert stared at Aeron with new wonder, they were more alike then he first thought. "Reminds me of Old man Fritz, he loved me more then he loved his wife" Gilbert laughed and Aeron snorted under his breath with a sly grin on his lips.

"Your making him sound like Queen Liz, that woman claimed she was married to Arthur and Arthur hated her to start with because she forced him out of piracy" Aeron laughed and Gilbert couldn't help but join in, any woman who could make Arthur change his ways deserved respect in his eyes. "Didn't manage to get all of it out though, as the 70's proved"

"Fritz to me was like what Glyndwr was to you" Gilbert remarked and Aeron stared at him dumbly before that shy smile returned to his lips, a faint pink hue coating his cheeks. They continued to share stories of Fritz and Glyndwr, both noticing how the others eyes would light up as they spoke of their ruler.

Aeron stared out of the window once more resting his chin on his palm whilst the other hand held the slowly warming beer in gloved hands that seemed to be more holes then wool. It was the Gilbert noticed something, he noticed that looking Aeron was like looking into a mirror they were almost identical. Both were and still remain to be suppressed and live with their younger brothers, both have an undying love for men long since passed. Almost mirror images.

Aeron turned his attention from the clouded windows to Gilbert who was still staring at him intently and once again that pink flush spread across pale, freckle speckled cheeks. "Umm yes?" Aeron asked becoming increasingly uncomfortable under the stare of those ruby red eyes.

"Ahh nothing, nothing" Gilbert grinned and Aeron looked at the Prussian suspiciously before sighing and shaking his head, muttering something under his breath in Welsh. The silence was awkward after that, Aeron continuing to stare out of the window whilst Gilbert stared at the blonde who paid no attention to him.

The pair of them left together paying the bill, Aeron immediately shrinking back into his scarf as the left the warm confides of the bar into the cold, now snow dashed streets of some remote village in the pennies. "For fuck sake why did it have to snow?" Aeron cursed under his breath and Gilbert simply shot him a bemused look.

"Aww is the little sheepy cold" Gilbert grinned only to get a icy glare sent his way as the Welsh man trudged out into the snow closely followed by the Prussian who was still grinning. "Well I must say this has been fun sheepy, though there is one last thing I want to do before I go back to dreary old Germany"

Wales looked up at Prussia confused briefly stopping his fumbling in his pockets for the mini coopers keys, the welsh lady on the roof obvious that it was his car. "And what would that be…" Aeron never finished as something soft and warm was pressed against his lips, his eyes shooting open to see Gilbert grinning devilishly at him before running off to his own car before Aeron could figure out and kill him for what just happened.

Xxxxxx

For Jessi D who got my 100th review of Nothing to Prove I give you this weird drabble thing which I hope you enjoy.

Yeah Prussia x Wales, I went there. And if you don't get the reference to Wales having a welsh lady on the top of his car then its what they say about the welsh flag, the Welsh are so proud of its women they put them on the flag. On the flag is a red dragon. Stop me if I'm wrong.

Hope you have enjoyed and please review!


End file.
